Trouble in Paradise
by personableperson
Summary: Fang thinks Max's life is perfect. She lives in one of the richest and nicest places in the entire state, and he is poor. But, he's wrong. Max is abused. The only thing she is focused on is keeping her siblings safe. Slowly they become friends. all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I just randomly had this idea today and thought it would make an awesome fanfiction!!! I've already got most of it planned out.**

**I don't mind suggestions and constructive criticism. In fact, I love them!!! So please review and don't be afraid to voice your opinion; I will not be hurt! **

**Let me know if you like the idea and whether or not I should continue writing this story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Due to the unfortunate circumstances of me not being James Patterson, I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Now, on to the story!!!!!**

**___________________________________the line thingy (I can never figure out how to make these) ______________________________________________**

Max POV 

I breathed in the fresh spring air. Ahhhhh. Welcome to Suburbia. Where the lawns are perfectly manicured and even the trashcans are squeaky clean.

Those weird rich people. All they're concerned about is their image. Not that I can talk, after all, I do live here. All these people remind me of Jeb, or as he prefers me to call him, Dad. Nothing matters except for what the neighbors think of you.

Nothing. Not even family.

I checked my watch. Crap, it was already 5:45. It would take me another 15 minutes to walk home from J.J.'s and then I would only have 30 minutes to make dinner. And if dinner isn't ready at the exact time Jeb enters the house, then he will be mad. When I say mad, you have no idea how mad Jeb can get.

I just hoped Jeb wouldn't come home early again only to find that I'm not there. The last time that happened . . . . . images flickered in front of my eyes. Angel sobbing, blood pouring out of Gazzy's nose. I shuddered and shook my head like an etch-a-sketch. Hoping that maybe I could erase the memories.

Yeah right, like I had anything else to remember. I have only vague recollections of what my life used to be. Of course that was before my mom . . . . . . STOP! I screamed in my head, before the memories could come pouring out. If they did I would probably end up curling up in a ball and sobbing my eyes out like a complete wuss. But I don't cry; I have to keep it together, if only for Angel and Gazzy's sake.

I remembered one of the few useful things Jeb had taught me. Think with you're head, not with you're emotions. So, I put all my emotions in a box and locked it.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and looked up to see a boy that was about my age staring at me. He had olive skin and midnight hair. He was mowing someone's lawn, but had stopped in the middle of it to watch me. Like I was some sort of interesting T.V. show.

I glared at him, expecting him to cringe and look away immediately, but instead he just glared right back.

I admit I was startled and even a little impressed by this guy. Even Jeb has been known to flinch under my death glare. But this guy seemed different.

Whatever, congratulations to him. (Please note the sarcasm) I had too much on my mind to deal with this guy.

I turned to walk away, but then a snort and turned to see him rolling his eyes at me.

It took all of my self-control to not go up there and punch him in the freaking face. Who the hell did he think he was?

I bet he was one of those people who thought that just because I lived in a nice neighborhood like this, that my life was perfect. That I had everything I wanted and I was my daddy's little princess.

Well, you know what, my life is not perfect; in fact it's about one of the most imperfect lives there are. I still didn't have the one thing I have always wanted; a safe place for Angel, Gazzy, and I to live. And I am definitely not my daddy's little princess; I am more like his punching bag.

I gave the boy once last glare and stalked off.

**I know, I know. That chapter was a little boring and kind of short, but it'll get more exciting. **

**The story sounds cliché, but trust me, its not! **

**Do not worry, my friends, Max and Fang will be friends. (Yeah, I bet you have all guessed who was glaring at Max.) And there shall be Fax, just be patient!!!**

** REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!! The more you review the faster I update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!!!! I am really sorry about not updating sooner, but my stupid Internet wasn't working. It was sooo annoying.**

**Thank you to all you people that reviewed and subscribed!!!! **

**My goal is to update about once a week, but sometimes I might update a little bit earlier or later, it just depends on how busy I am.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson would be getting this story published, so I'm not James Patterson. So . . . . . .I do not own Maximum Ride. I do however own this story line.**

**Now, onward to the story!!!**

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me. I was so so late! It was already 6:20.

Ugh. That stupid lawn mowing kid. He made me start thinking about my past, things I really just don't want to think about. I totally forgot that I had to be home on time, and now I was going to pay the price for my stupidity.

"Max!" A voice called. I froze confused. It wasn't Angel or Gazzy, but it definitely wasn't Jeb.

"Gloria!" I practically squealed with delight, which kind of scared me. I had never squealed before in my life, of course, I had never been so relieved in my life.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Gloria said and I allowed her to hug me.

You see, Gloria used to be our housekeeper. She practically raised me. But after Mom . . . . . died, she started to figure out why I was always covered in bruises. So, when I was 9, she was fired.

She sill comes and visits sometimes, but only in secret. If Jeb knew he would be so unbelievably mad.

I shudder at the thought of what he would do.

"I totally forgot you were coming!" I managed to sputter out, "I'm so sorry for being late. I was just being stupid and forgot about the time. I make it up to you. I can-"

"You're fine," She interrupted. "And I already made dinner, so don't you worry about that."

"You're a lifesaver!" I said gratefully, "But you better go; Jeb will be home any minute."

"Sure, Hon." Gloria gave me one last hug and left.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief that I hadn't even realized I had been holding in. I had messed up so badly and Gloria had saved me. But I really needed to remember that Gloria wouldn't always be there to bail me out. I really need to be more careful.

Walking into the living room I was ambushed by two hyper little kids.

"Hey Angel! What's up, Gazzy?" I asked as they tackled me nearly taking me down. Boy, these kids are strong!

"Max! WE had a party today in my class! We had cake and ice cream and cupcakes and candy!" Angel giggled. Now, I know why she's so hyper.

"Yeah my class too!!! How come you never buy us candy Max?" Gazzy asked innocently.

It was innocent question, but a really hard answer.

Jeb refuses to spend any money on his own children, but my older brother, Ari, sends us a little bit of money each month. It's just enough to scrape by, if we only buy the necessities.

I wish Ari could send us more, but he's having a hard enough time living on his own, so I don't ask for more. I asked him to stop sending money when I turned 15, which is in a couple of months. I'll be able to get a job then.

"We just can't afford it right now, sweetie." I said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

Fortunately there was a distraction that kept me from answering that question; unfortunately that distraction was Jeb walking through the door.

"Upstairs now!" I hissed and Angel and Gazzy scurried out of sight. They may be little, but they new to stay out of the way when Jeb was home.

"Max!" Jeb called.

I walked into the dining room where he was standing. "Yeah, Jeb-I mean, _Dad._" I said through gritted teeth.

He picked up a steak knife and started examining it. _Gulp._

"I saw the most peculiar thing driving home today. Do you know what it was?" He said calmly.

"No." I responded. I was still watching the knife in his stand. He put it down and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"I saw Gloria." Fuck! The feeling of relief was totally gone and now replaced with a sense of fear. "Do you know why she was near our house?" He asked glaring at me, but his voice was still calm.

"No idea." I said evenly. I'm a pretty good liar when I need to be, which is like always. "Maybe she found work in the area.

"No, that's not possible, since I have told everyone who lives in this neighborhood to not hire her. I suspect she was visiting you." He looked at me and I saw him fingering the knife.

Okay, now I was scared. I knew he wouldn't kill me. He was too smart for that. He knew that he would have to deal with the body and the police asking questions, but that didn't mean he couldn't say, maim me.

"Why would you say that? I haven't seen her in, what, five years." I felt myself instinctively backing away as Jed picked up the knife again.

"I would think that, because I saw her pulling out of our driveway."

He sprang forward and punched me in the face, hard. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"You see, Maximum." Jeb said, " I have rules in this house, and I expect those rules to be followed."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from making some smart-ass reply, like I usually do.

Jeb continued, "and if the rules have been broken, as I suspect they have, then there must be punishment."

He was enjoying this way too much, which made me hate him even more, if that's even possible."

"Newsflash, Jeb. You can't control me. I don't have to follow your stupid rules are take your stupid punishments." I snarled at him.

Once again he sprang at me, this time cutting the right side of my face from the cheekbone to the jaw.

"Let that be a reminder to you that you do have to follow my rules and you do have to take my punishments." He spat at me. "Of course I could always punish Angel or Gazzy if this became too much for you."

He smiled as I froze. He knew exactly how to manipulate me. That sick jerk.

"Fine! I'll take your freaking punishment!" I practically shouted. "Just don't hurt them!"

Jeb smiled that awful smile, and I braced myself for the worst.

_________________________ **(AN: I was going to end it here, but how mean would that be?)**_________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that night..

I sat on my bathroom floor examining my injuries. My entire body hurt like hell and I had way too bruises and cuts to even count.

I groaned and pulled out my first aid kit that had been used way too much in this house.

I started bandaging my self up, but it was hard. My entire body was aching.

I groaned and pulled myself up to look in the mirror. Crap! I had completely forgotten about the cut on my face.

Jeb usually didn't hit me in the face. He knew that people would start to notice if he did. See! My dad not only tortures people for the heck of it, he's also very smart! Now who doesn't want a dad like that?

I turned my attention back to the cut. It was pretty bad and would probably leave a scar. Even if I had makeup, which I don't, no amount could ever cover it up.

How the hell was I supposed to explain this at school tomorrow?

**So the next chapter will be about school the next day. There will be a new kid (3 guesses who) and we'll figure out how Max explains this to her friends!!! Exciting right?**

**REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think! Suggestions and/or criticism are welcome!**

**Lots of review=faster updates!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me start out this story by saying, -ahem- I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Okay, so now that that is over I shall give you my reasons for not updating sooner. Drum roll please!**

**My parents made me apply to this school and I got in. So now my parents are pressuring me to go and my friends are pressuring me to stay at the school I'm at now. I am freaking out, dang it! Arghhhhh!**

**MY teachers have decided that since it's the last couple weeks of school, their going to assign so much projects and homework to us, that we can't even breath. I'm serious I've been working on school so much I'm going to go insane.**

**IF YOU ARE READING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES READ THIS! Okay this really isn't an excuse, more like a fact about me. I can only focus on one thing at a time, so while I may work on those stories on the side this story is my main focus. I will update those other stories, but not as frequently as this one. Sorry, but I can barely find time to update this story.**

**Okay so now I'm finished complaining, explaining my reasons, etcetera, etcetera. Onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own this story though! **

**________________________________bwa ha ha ha ________________________________________________**

When I walked into my English class the next day I was greeted by a chorus of gasping.

JJ was the first to speak up, of course, "ZOMG! Max, what happened to your face?"

I forced a smile, which hurt with my cut, and recited my perfectly crafted cover story, "Gazzy broke an entire set of dishes last night, and me, being the klutz I am, managed to fall face first into them." I was able to laugh at this with the rest of my class.

"Wow Max," Iggy said, "You are the most accident prone person I know."

Yeah, my friends, Iggy and JJ, notice when I come to school broken and bruised. Thankfully I am freaking amazing at coming up with cover stories. I've managed to keep off my case for the past 4 years.

"Hey don't make fun." I said playfully, "it's not my fault that my depth perception is completely messed up."

Now I know everybody out there reading this is wondering why I don't tell anyone about Jeb beating me. Well, I did once. The school counselor seemed like someone I could trust, so I told her about my situation. She promised to call child services the next day, but on the way home she had an "accident". Jeb had make sure to tell me that it was his fault and that I better shut the hell up if I didn't want more people to die. What a lovely person.

I noticed the teacher was glaring at me so I quickly took my seat and tried to look invisible.

I heard the sound of the door creaking open and another chorus of gasping.

Mrs. Williams hurried to the door with a peppy little smile on her face. "Class we have a new student today." She said in overly excited voice. I wondered if she had too much coffee this morning. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"Not really." He said quietly.

I had been facing the front the entire time, but this made me want to turn around. I wondered what kind of kid would openly defy the teacher on the first day of school.

I turned around to see-NO! No. No. No. This cannot freaking be happening to me! I was that freaking lawn mowing kid. You know, the one I almost strangled.

Mrs. Williams was a little flustered. "Uh . . . . Well, at least tell us your name."

"Fang." He said. His voice was so quiet that you could barely hear it.

"That's nice . . . .Fang." Mrs. Williams stuttered. I could tell she was going to have trouble with his name. "You can go sit over there." She pointed at the empty seat next to me.

I sent her my famous death glare, but she just flinched and walked back to the front of the classroom, talking about Shakespeare or something.

Fang's POV

I walked quietly and sat next to that girl I had seen yesterday. I remember watching her. Resenting her because she had the money that I didn't have. She didn't have to worry about getting a job to help support her family or anything like that.

But the more I thought about it, the more different she seemed. She didn't seem as snobby as all the other people in this school, but the thing that was really weird was the long cut running down her face. It looked pretty dang painful.

For some reason I really wanted to kill the person that did that to her, which worried me. I had always been overprotective of my little sister, Nudge, but some random girl I just met? I don't know, maybe moving schools made me go insane or something.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Fang."

She nodded to me coldly and turned back to the front.

"You know when someone tells you their name, you're supposed to tell them yours." I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. I could tell that she was already annoyed. "Max." she said shortly.

Max. It suited her somehow.

"What happened to your face?" I asked. I know I was pushing it, but I was curious. What can I say; curiosity killed the cat.

Max turned, her eyes smoldering. "I tripped." She snarled. "And what's with the interrogation? Why is it any of your business?"

I was a little taken aback. She was really overacting if all she did was trip. I wondered if she got in a fight or something.

"It's not." I whispered. "You just looked kind of upset yesterday, and I wondered if something happened."

She froze. I could tell that I had touched a nerve, because she got his nervous look in her eyes, like a wild animal that had been trapped.

The bell rang and everyone started packing up their stuff, except for Max she was still frozen.

Suddenly, she got up and faced me. "Look," she growled. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm gonna make one thing very clear." She leaned in closer so her face was inches away from mine. "Stay. Away. From. Me." And then she stormed out.

Okay, I'm no detective, but I could tell that something was definitely up with that girl. Something that she was really afraid of and I was going to find out what it was.

**Dun dun dun duh! Dun dun dun duh!**

**Well that was fairly intense. **

**If any of you guys are wondering why Max was so spazzy when Fang mentioned that she looked upset, it's because she is used to no one being able to read her emotions. So when Fang said that it made her think that now other people would be able to tell what she was thinking and then they would get hurt. And it really ticked her off too that he caught her bluff.**

**Sorry for the long explanation, but I wanted to make sure you knew why Max was so angry at Fang.**

**Tell me what'd ya think! **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to start this chapter off by apologizing. I've been so freaking busy and have had absolutely no new inspiration. So basically a major writers block. I know those excuses are pretty lame, but they're true. So I'm sorry. I apologize for not updating in, like, 3 or 4 months. **

**I'd also like to thank wolflover777 for making me update. It was very helpful so thanks!**

**Also, I will be unable to update for about 2 weeks, but when I can I will have plenty of new chapters so it's all good.**

**Okay, this chapter may be a little rocky; I'm still getting over my writer's block, but hopefully it will get better. It's really just a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. I'm way cooler than he will ever be. Haha. Just kidding. Anywho, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_ Muffins are cool, but not as cool as this line._

Max's POV

You'd think having to put up with so much crap at home would give me at least a little good karma, but noooo. Luck is not on my side, folks, because Tooth, or whatever the hell his name is, is officially in every single one of my classes. Every. Single. One.

And you'd think that some of my teachers would get together and say, "Hey look, Tooth sits next to Max in almost every class. We'd better change that." But they just decided to torture me, or maybe they're just not feeling very social. Either way Mr. Mind Reader sits next to me in almost every class except math (and P.E. obviously).

It's now officially the second day since Tooth, okay Fang came to our school and I'm about to rip someone's head off. Preferably Fang's.

I took deep breaths as Fang walked into English class, late, and sat next to me.

"So you trip again or what?" he asked knowing it would annoy me. I took another deep breath and silently chanted 'I will not use violence. I will not use violence. I really want to use violence.'

But just as I was about to punch him Mrs. Williams' voice interrupted my thoughts and I remembered I had to stay on her good side. The only way I could get away from Fang in this class was if she partnered me and someone else up for the big semester project. In fact, she had been right in the middle of explaining it when Fang had walked in the door.

"F-fang." She said, still having trouble with his name, " You're late."

I don't know if she was expecting an apology or something else, but all he said was, "Yeah, I am."

Mrs. Williams face was priceless. I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to smother my laughter, but it was useless.

** "**Maximum Ride!" Her sharp voice could only mean one thing: punishment.

"Yes?" I said innocently. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to look so innocent because that only made her look madder. I silently prayed for detention; I would just skip because I needed to get home to Angel and Gazzy.

"If you think Fang is so funny maybe you should do your project with him."

Wow. Really? That was the one thing that would actually annoy me out of all her stupid punishments and she just had to choose it.

"Um….. I think I would be better suited doing the project with someone I know." I practically pleaded as a last attempt to avoid Fang.

"Really?" Mrs. Williams said smugly. She had finally found out a way to discipline me. "You are the best student in the class and Fang is new, so I think it's a perfect match."

I was about to argue, but Mrs. Williams just cut me off saying, "And don't you dare try to argue Maximum Ride. I will call your parents."

I cringed and looked away only to find the entire class staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh it's nothing Max. It's just that, you're smart?" Iggy said, completely serious.

"Yes. Surprising, I know." I snarled.

I actually am pretty smart, but that's only because I study really hard. You see, Ari made the mistake of assuming that since we're filthy rich Jeb would pay for college. His assumption was wrong. And since he never really tried hard in high school he couldn't get a scholarship.

Jeb's not gonna pay for my college either and I don't have time for sports, even though I'm really athletic, so I am going to need an academic scholarship. And the only way that's ever going to happen is if I study really hard, so I do. The only downside, besides Jeb of course, is hat people always are really surprised when they find out I'm smart. It's kind of insulting.

I turned to Fang after Mrs. Williams said to start working on projects. "Well, Tooth, wanna get started?"

_ This line is cool, but not as cool as puffins._

Fang's POV

I was walking home from work, thinking about Max. Not in a creepy way, just trying to figure her out.

I keep on remembering little things about her that are strange, like how she refused to let me come over to her house to work on the project. Now she was going to have to come to my house tomorrow, which I am not happy about. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they cam be a little embarrassing.

Plus, it's not exactly like we have the nicest house or live in the nicest neighborhood.

I sighed; tomorrow's going to be a long day.

_ Puffins are cool, but not as cool as llamas. _

**Okay folks, that's all for today. Review. I like to know what you think.**

_Llamas are cool, but not as cool as reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

A lot of kids have different ways of dealing with things going bad at home. Some kids just ignore it, some kids get a little violent, some kids even get mixed up with bad stuff, like drugs, thinking that will take their troubles away. Running is my personal drug of choice. There's something exhilarating about running as fast as you can. You can run away from it all. You can run towards something. You can run anywhere.

Plus, there's something about running that makes me feel like I can do anything. It's like, I just ran 3 miles straight in under 30 minutes; so maybe I can finish that science homework, or not be totally tortured by going over to Fang's later today, or maybe I can even take on Jeb . . . . . . Okay, so maybe not anything. But almost anything is a definite possibility.

I broke out in a full on sprint for the last one hundred yards of my run. My knees were killing me and it hurt to breath, but man, did I feel alive. If only I could always feel like this, but, of course, that's not possible. In a few seconds, I would be back at Jeb's house. There I was trapped.

Fang's POV

As I surveyed my room I realized that it was going to need some serious work. My parents have the whole hippie vibe thing going on, so they are all into the whole teenagers need their space thing, which basically means they don't mess with my room. Which is great, but when I have company coming over I sometimes wish that my parents would at least bug me a little about the state of my room, 'cause right now it was a full on disaster area.

I sighed, dropped down to my knees and began shoving this week's dirty laundry underneath my bed. I kicked everything else on my floor into my closet and pushed the door shut. There, I thought, perfect.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible either, so it would do.

Just on time the doorbell rang and I heard Nudge running to answer the door.

Max's POV

A girl about eleven or twelve opened the door and, unfortunately, opened her mouth.

"Hey! I'm Nudge! I'm Fang's sister, well adopted sister, but that still makes me his sister, right?" Before I could answer she took a breath and continued. "I've never you before. Are you Fang's girlfriend? Is that why he invited you over here? Are you going to meet my parents? Please don't kiss in front of me, okay? 'Cuz that would be totally gross since Fang's my brother, and all."

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for a response, but before I could even process what she said Fang appeared at the door shoving her away.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. I think he might have even been embarrassed. "and no Nudge, she is not my girlfriend. We're just doing a project together."

I heard a small, "Oh.", on the other side of the door and I'm pretty sure Nudge was disappointed. Well she was a cute girl and I hated to disappoint her, but there was no way in hell I would be kissing Fang any time soon.

Fang held open the door and I walked in. This house was smaller than any I had ever been in. It was only one story and a bit cluttered, but it was comfortable. I could smell something cooking in the kitchen and the cheerful chatter of Nudge and her parents. This was the first time I'd been in a place that felt like a home, not just a house. It was nice, I decided.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking at stuff?" Fang asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was just observing. I like your home. It's nice." I said, smiling. Yes, actual smilage. What had gotten into my head?

"Oh, um . . . . thanks?"

I looked over at Fang who was standing across from me looking so uncomfortable I just had to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just look so uncomfortable. Relax. I don't bite."

"Um….Okay. You want a tour?"

"Sure."

Fang POV

Okay, I admit, it was weird having Max in my house. I just kept on expecting her to criticize the small space we had, since she lived in a freaking mansion, but as the tour went on it was less tense. Max laughed at all my parent's corny jokes, looked horrified when they mentioned us getting together, but managed to cover it up well, and even answered Nudge's endless questions. By the time we finally got to my room an hour had passed.

When we entered she didn't even pay attention to the mess, she just ran straight to my guitars. Without even asking she picked my electric guitar up and began a complicated solo.

When she noticed me staring she blushed and out the guitar down and blushed. "Sorry," she said, "I just haven't played guitar in so long." She looked at them wistfully.

"It's okay," I responded, still amazed, "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"My mom taught me, but I haven't played in forever. My dad wont let me have a guitar."

"What? Is he crazy? You could be a world class guitarist if he actually let you practice!" I surprised myself with the enthusiasm I had in my voice.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe he is crazy."

"Not maybe, definitely." I said firmly.

She looked up me and smiled. A bright happy smile that I had never seen before, and it took my breath away. But just as quickly her face darkened and we were back to disliking each other.

Max's POV

What the hell was I doing? I was laughing and smiling with _FANG_? Had I gone insane? Was all this nice happy family stuff going to my head?

Right after the guitar incident we went to work on the project. I found myself constantly annoyed at how hard I had to work to get good grades, while Fang just got it. I sighed and threw my pencil down.

He looked up, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "What? I'm just questioning the fairness of this world. How come you get all this stupid school stuff and I have to get stuck working really hard at it. Is there no justice in this world?" I said this sarcastically and overdramatically, so he wouldn't think I was actually serious. I thought he would just glare at me and continue on with his work, but to my surprise he laughed.

"What part do you not get?"

"All of it." I said exasperated.

So he spent the rest of the time explaining everything and I actually got it. It was weird. I'm so used to having the entire world against me, so having someone helping me out on something, even just an English project, was kind freaking me out. But at the same time it was sort of nice. I could get used to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrightie, Fanfictionieers (that rhymes with pioneers)! **

**Let's just this chapter out by me apologizing. I have not updated in forever and I am soooooo sorry. Blame my teachers for too much homework. **

**As an apology though I updated with two chapters instead of one! Woot! Celebrate! Update partay! **

**I am also attempting to update all my stories this weekend, but no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride, but guess what? I don't! Shocker, right? **

Fang POV

I got up and paced back and forth across my room. Then I sat back down. Then I got up again. Then I sat down again. Then I got up and punched the wall so hard that I made a hole in it. My mom came running in.

"_Fang,_ What is going on?" She said, exasperated.

"Nothing. I'm just so freaking bored." I said angrily. I was about to tear my hair out. Was there nothing to do in this stupid neighborhood on a Saturday? And it's not like I could hang out with my friends. I'm new in school. I don't have friends.

"Well, you could always clean you're room." Mom said perkily. I saw her eyeing the room hopefully.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm not _that _bored."

She glared at me. "Well, it was just a suggestion." She thought for a moment. "What about Max? She could call her."

Oh yeah. _Max. _I had totally forgotten that we were sort of friends now. I guess, ever since the whole English project thing we'd been friends. She was a lot nicer now that she didn't glare at me.

"Sure. I'll call Max." I said walking towards the phone.

"Oh, my little boy is all grown up and with a girlfriend." Mom said dramatically.

I turned around to correct her and say that Max is just a friend, when Nudge chose to pop at of her room at that exact moment.

"Fang has a girlfriend? When do I get to meet her?" she said excitedly.

"You already met her, sweetie. Remember Max." Mom replied.

"Max! Fang you're dating Max! She is so out of your league. And I remember you referring her to as just a _friend. _Are we too embarrassing for you to introduce her as your girlfriend to us? Wait, Is it a secret relationship? Is it…." She paused dramatically, "_forbidden?_" She looked more excited that she was on Christmas Eve. Sad thing was, my mother had the exact same expression.

"You two are getting waaay ahead of yourselves. I said Max was a friend, because she is just a friend." I said quickly. Trying to keep Nude and Mom from turning this into a full on soap opera.

"Oh." They said quietly, at the same time. Both had the same disappointed look on their faces.

"I'm going to call Max now." I said slowly. "Please don't make this into one of your chick-flicks."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. Jeez, sometimes Nudge and Mom could be more like sisters than mother and daughter. Very dramatic sisters.

Max POV

The phone was ringing. I so did not have time for the phone to ring. I already had way too much homework to do and two hyper kids annoying me about going to the park.

"Phone, phone go away. And don't come back another day." I sang under my breath.

That got me a weird look from Gazzy and Angel asking me, "Max, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just tired." I couldn't help glaring in Jeb's room's direction. Even though, he was at work today. It's the thought that counts, you know.

"Ride residence. Max speaking." I said into the mouthpiece when I picked up the phone. Tacky, I know. But it was what Jeb wanted and we all know how I live to obey his every command. (I hope you could pick up on that sarcasm. If not, there is something wrong with you.)

I heard snickering on the other side. "Oh, shut up Fang!"

"Sorry I was just at the Fang residence-"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" I tried to say harshly but I ended up laughing right along with him.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist. I mean, come on, Ride residence?" he snickered one more time and then cleared his throat. "Anyway," I could tell he was struggling to sound serious, "I was at my residence and I was bored. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?"

See, this is the problem with having friends. I'm always busy. I've got a house to run, homework to do and two younger siblings to take care of. And even though I'm still only fourteen I was planning on walking around to find places I could get a job at this weekend. I did not have time to hang out, or whatever it's called. Besides, how do you even hang out? What does that even mean?

"Um…. I don't know Fang. I've got a lot of homework-" I said.

"You know I can help you with that, right? And you know you want to see me." He said jokingly.

"And I've got to take care of Angel and Gazzy." I finished.

He groaned. "Is there anyone else who could take care of them?"

I shook my head. Then, I remembered he couldn't see me. "Nope. I mean, we might go to the park-"

"Great. I'll see you there." He said and hung up before I could respond.

Guess we're going to the park.

**Reviews are appreciated. In fact, Reviews are loved. So, you know, REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It is about time Fang met Angel and Gazzy, right?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, why would I be on fanfiction?**

Max POV

As soon as Fang hung up I slammed down the phone. Ugh, who did he think he was? Just calling me up and expected me to drop everything I'm doing and go "hang out" with him.

I sighed and stepped out onto our deck. The leaves were all turning yellow and red, so the tree looked like they were on fire. There were occasional cool breezes, the sky was a bright blue color, and it was the perfect temperature. It would be a good day to go to the park. And he was right. I did want to see him.

Don't get all sappy on me. He's just the only one of my friends that's ever really got me. Which is weird, not to mention stupid. I barely know him, but it's like we totally know each other anyway.

I mentally slapped me forehead. Since when did I start sounding like I was in the middle of a chick-flick?

I stepped back into the house. "Angel, Gazzy? Wanna go to the park?"

Fang POV

At first, I was kind of worried that Max wouldn't show up. I knew how she hated being told what to do and that's exactly what I did.

I groaned and got up off the bench I had been sitting on near some trees. Turning to leave, I felt two people attack me from behind. Before knew it, I was face down on the ground.

"Fang, meet Angel and Gazzy." I heard a voice behind me say.

I struggled up to my feet. "Max!" I grinned.

I saw her resisting the urge to smile, but then she couldn't help it. She smiled too.

"I told you it was her boyfriend." One of the kids whispered to the other.

"Angel!" Max said. "I already told you he is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Sorry." She said, not looking sorry at all. Max ruffled her hair.

"It's alright. This time." Max said, laughing. "I don't think everyone was properly introduced. Fang, Angel and Gazzy. Angel and Gazzy, Fang."

They were cute kids; I had to admit. Angel had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. Gazzy's hair was a little bit whiter and he had it so it was spiked, but he also had the bright blue eyes.

"Is Fang your real name?" Gazzy asked suddenly.

"Nope. It's my nickname." I replied. "Is Gazzy your real name?"

"Yup!" He said proudly.

Max's POV

Soon after the introductions, Angel and Gazzy ran off to the playground leaving Fang and I standing there, awkwardly.

"So… what's up?" Fang said after a few moments of silence.

"I noticed you said Fang is your nickname. So I've got a question for you. What's your real name?" I said mischievously.

He faked a horrified look. "I'll never tell."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

He looked at me seriously, "Yes, it can."

Weird, I thought, I wonder how horrible a name has to be that you try to keep it a secret.

Then I noticed him silently laughing.

I punched his shoulder.

"Ow." He said playfully. "One day you're going to really hurt me and then you'll feel bad about it for the rest of you life."

"Yeah, I doubt that." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What that you'll hurt me? It is true that I'm amazingly strong. Maybe I'm invincible too."

"No, that I'll feel bad about it."

Fang's POV

I had to admit, the park was fun. I also have to say Max is also the most random person I know. We would be walking around and she would suddenly decide she needed to climb a tree or go get ice cream for Angel, Gazzy, and herself from the ice cream truck parked at the edge of the street.

So right now I was sitting underneath a tree with Max, eating ice cream. Something I doubt I would ever do before meeting Max.

"Sorry about this." Max suddenly said.

"About what?" I said, confused.

She looked down. "I know this is probably really boring for you."

"No, it's not."

She snorted and looked away. "Yeah right. Its just Jeb doesn't like having a babysitter or whatever, so I have to watch Angel and Gazzy. I don't mind, but since he's never home I always have to watch them all the time."

"Seriously Max, I'm having fun. It's not the way I would normally spend my Saturday, but is really fun." I said.

"Really?" She looked at me like she was trying to figure at whether or not I was lying.

"Really." I agreed. She looked a little bit happier, so I decided to test my luck. "So, what about your Dad?" I asked cautiously.

"What about him?" Max said harshly. Okay then. Not a good topic I'm guessing.

"Well for starters, why do you call him Jeb?"

She looked in the other direction, so I couldn't tell her facial expression. I figured she wouldn't answer.

But she surprised me by quietly saying, "Because he doesn't deserve to be called Dad."

That answer definitely threw me off. "Why not?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. He was still looking in the other direction so I couldn't see what she was thinking.

"He just works all the time. You know, doesn't have time for his own kids. And he doesn't really pay attention to how we feel or anything, just what the neighbors think. Something about him just really pisses me off." She said softly. "I just think a real Dad is supposed to care about their own kids. And Jeb doesn't, so he's Jeb, not Dad."

That was not the answer I was expecting. I don't know, even though I was getting to know Max better I still sometimes expected her to act like a spoiled brat or something. Old prejudices die hard, I guess.

"Well, what about your mom?" I asked hoping to get off that bad subject.

"Died." She said even softer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-" I said quickly. Trying to backtrack.

She turned to me and gave me a heartbreaking smile. I was sure I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She said, still sadly smiling.

I don't know what came over me but I put my arm around her shoulders. At first, she tensed up, but then she relaxed and put her head on my shoulder.

And we just sat there for about five minutes. Not talking. Just sitting there.

But then Angel came running up crying about how Gazzy had pushed her. And Max had to go comfort Angel and scold Gazzy. And then it started getting dark and they had to go home. So we said our good-byes.

But while I was walking home I couldn't help but think about that moment. Sitting underneath a tree with Max with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. Not talking. Just sitting there. And I couldn't help but wish I could stay in that moment forever. What the hell is wrong with me?

**Oh poor Fang! He doesn't realize he's in love. Well technically he isn't quite in love yet, but he will be. MWA HA HA! I am the all-powerful author! Fear me! Hehe. Just kidding.**

**Okay so that is so much more sappy than I normally write so let me know if it was a little bit too much, or not enough, or whatever. But don't worry there will be more fax, or whatever it's called, in the future.**

**Just review! Reviews make me feel happy! And a happy author means more updates. (Also less homework means more updates, so if any of you want to talk to my teachers about that, feel free.)**

**REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Furrows eyebrows- (How cool of a word is furrows?) –Stares intently at computer screen- -strokes chin- -eats a gummy worm- (I love gummy worms! :D) **

** So if you cant tell by now, I'm kind of on the fence about this chapter. I want to have some stuff happen before the real action I have planned begins, but I'm not that good at filler chapters. Especially when I have writers block. (so suggestions please!) And a lot of homework. **

** Screw homework. I hate homework! Who's with me? **

–**cricket cricket- **

** Alright I'm gonna stop rambling now! (I'm kid of hyper if you can't tell)**

**I just want to tell you guys about this amazing fanfic called This is not Fang's Fault by Fangisfexcellent. If you totally hated the 6****th**** book you should read this fanfic. If you didn't hate the 6****th**** book then you should start hating the 6****th**** book and then go read it. If you have no idea what I am talking about, then go away. Shoo! You do not belong on the awesomeness called fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. I did not write the –cough cough- awful **

–**cough- 6****th**** book. I don't own Maximum Ride. –tear-**

**Read on mi amigos! (don't laugh at my Spanish skills, I take French)**

Fang POV

Every highschooler knows that there is one room in the school more important than the others, the cafeteria. And that's where I was now.

I scanned the room for groups to sit with. Of course, this school being mainly a rich kid school there were only a few groups, rich preps, poor preps, band geeks, Goths, and normal people. Even though I usually only wear black I would like to think of myself of a somewhat normalish person, so when a girl with pierced eyebrows waved me over towards her table I pretended to ignore her.

I walked away quickly. The table in the corner where I had spent lunch alone last week was starting to look better and better, as the eyebrow-piercing girl continued to yell at me.

"Hey, Marissa! Put a sock in it!" someone yelled. Someone who sounded a lot like Max.

I turned around to see Max dodging one of eyebrow-piercing girl's punches.

"God, Marissa. Since you're so hardcore, I would think that you punched a little better." Max said, laughing.

Max turned to me, "Hey Fang! You want to come sit with me and my friends?"

I had never felt so relieved in my life. "Yeah. That would be great." I said, with gratitude in my voice. She started walking across the cafeteria, so I followed her.

Max raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Relieved, are we?" she smirked.

I elbowed her, but she dodged, laughing. "Shut up." I said, even though I was grinning.

"If you ever run into someone else who scares you, just call me and I'll save you." She said.

"She didn't scare me!" I exclaimed.

Max raised her eyebrows.

"Well, only a little." I mumbled.

"I knew it!" Max laughed.

We stopped near the edge of the normal people section and Max sat down at a table with only a few people at it.

I followed her lead and found myself staring at a tall, pale guy, and an equally pale girl with mousy brown hair.

"Fang this is Iggy," Max pointed to the pale guy, who saluted me and then went back to eating his sandwich. Max rolled her eyes.

"And this is J.J." She pointed to the girl.

J.J. reached across the table and shook my hand. It would have seemed oddly formal except for the gummy worms sticking out her mouth. She quickly swallowed the gummy worms. "Hola! I'm Jennifer Joy, but call me that and I will have Max kick your butt, since I'm a pacifist…ish. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me." She said. J.J. spoke really fast, but luckily, or unluckily, I lived with the world's fastest talker, Nudge, so I could interpret what anyone was saying.

Max shook her head, "Parents." She sighed overdramatically.

We were silent for a few minutes, while Iggy inhaled his sandwich and J.J. ate the rest of her gummy worms. Max just kind of starred of into the distance. I knew her well enough now to know that she was seriously thinking and didn't want to be disturbed.

She suddenly looked at me. "Well, I'm going to get some banana pudding. Want to come?"

I stared at her. "You're the most random person I know."

She grinned, "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." I said.

"Well it was to me!" she said cheerily. "You coming or not?"

That girl was so weird. Yet I couldn't help looking at her and just wanting to be near her. I mentally smacked my forehead trying to clear my head of these thoughts, that I usually only heard about it Nudge's chick flicks. And believe me, You do not want to be the people in Nudge's chick flicks.

"Yeah. I'm coming." And when I saw Max smile once more, I began to think that being around Max wasn't such a bad idea.

**So yeah… kind of sappy, but whatever. Tell me what you think! Review and you will get a pet llama!**


	9. Chapter 9

** So my last chapter was kind of…meh. I had a writer's block and I couldn't really think of where to go with my story (I have a general idea, but I needed some filler chapters before the big stuff started happening.) So if you didn't like the last chapter, or if you just thought it was sort of okay, then my apologies. It was not my best work.**

** But I am back! Thank you to lonewolfrox3264 for the suggestion; I was sort of using it, but then I got all off track. But just know that this idea was inspired by your suggestion. ^^**

** Oh and to all of you that reviewed, feast your eyes on this amazing llama!**

** | \**

**Okay, that literally took me 5 minutes and I'm pretty sure my brain is fried. My stupid computer kept on autoformating stuff and I was about to throw it across the room! Agh!**

**Anywho, the llama's name is Jeff. Jeff loves you. Feel the love! **

**Disclaimer- If dreams always came true, I would own the Maximum Ride book series. I don't.**

Max POV

"Maximum Ride!" Jeb called from the stairs.

I flinched. Okay, I admit I am not proud of the whole flinching when someone screams my name thing, but believe me, it's a survival mechanism. You don't realize how handy flinching is until you've dodged few punches.

I couldn't help but grumble as I made my way to the stairs. I was in the middle of a major essay assignment. This wasn't exactly a great time to take a beating. And I hadn't even done anything wrong! Well…not by my standards.

I hurried down the stairs and into the living room. Jeb was sitting on the leather couch reading some scientific magazine.

He glanced up at me, "You have a telephone call," he said as he gestured towards the phone.

Okaaay. Not what I was expecting, but, hey, sometimes the unexpected is a good thing. Especially when it involves not getting pummeled.

I took the phone and headed back up the stairs. I was hoping that it was one of the mangers to one of the many jobs I had applied to the other day.

Whoever it was I was waiting until Jeb was out of earshot. One of the first lessons you learn in my house is never give someone something they can use against you. And even if that something just a telephone call, you still keep it under wraps. Better to be safe than sorry. Lame saying, but its true.

I closed the door to my room and put the phone against my ear, "Hello?"

"Max!"

I smiled. It was Fang. I never really would expect to be friends with someone like Fang, but we were. I'd never had a best friend before, so I didn't know if Fang qualified as one, but if he didn't, then he was as close as I was gonna get.

We had been really good friends for a couple of months now, and we spent almost every Saturday together. That may not seem special to you, but I can only say that about Fang, Gazzy, and Angel.

We talk about everything, books, politics, artwork, movies, you name it. The only subject we, or should I say I, avoid talking about is my family. Fang has asked me a few times, but when I refused to talk about it I think he got the message.

The thing about Fang is, even though he's really awesome, sometimes I think I'm a little afraid of him. It's not like he's scary or anything, but I feel like he can read me a little too well. After 5 years of having the living shit beat out of me, being easy to read is not what I consider a good trait to have.

So as good of a friend as Fang is, I know deep down inside of me that I can't get too close to him. If I do, I'm afraid I'll break down. And if I break down I'm afraid I wont be able to get back up, not after everything I've been through.

Fang POV

Max had been silent for a while now. I wondered if I had made a mistake by calling her. Maybe she thought I was some sort of stalker or something.

"Max?" I tried again.

"What? Oh sorry Fang. I was just totally spacing out there. My bad, this English essay is just really getting to me." She laughed.

I liked her laugh. I don't know why, but I just found myself thinking about the little stuff about her love. Her laugh, her smile, those big brown eyes, the way she was constantly stressing out about stuff like an English essay-oh shit! We have an English essay?

"Woah, wait, what? We have an English essay?" I was totally freaking out at that point.

"Yeah. And it's due tomorrow." Max said, "I'm guessing someone wasn't paying attention in class." She laughed again.

I wanted to retort with, yeah, I was kind of too busy staring at you to notice the stupid assignments, but I didn't really want Max to freak out on me, so I didn't say that.

Whenever I look at Max, I get this pain in my chest. Whenever I'm with her I find myself drinking it in and whenever I'm not with her I just want to be with her. I usually try to suppress those feelings though. I know that Max and I are best friends, and I really don't want to ruin that.

Besides, she probably doesn't like me that way.

"I guess not." I sighed. "What's it on?"

"She gave us a sheet explaining it to us. Look at that! Besides my brain is too fried to even remember what I wrote down."

I rummaged through my binder, looking for the paper. "Too much homework again?"

"You have no idea." She replied. I could hear her yawning through the phone.

"Maybe you should just take a break. Or skip it." I suggested

"Um Fang, I don't know if you understand this, but skipping an assignment means you get a zero on it. That does not bode well for my English grade."

"What, afraid?" I teased her, "Besides, I do it all the time, and I've still got all A's."

"Well not all of us are geniuses like you," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. I guess I am pretty amazing, but the point of this phone call was not to brag about my awesomeness. I called you because there is a very special occasion coming up."

"Well doesn't someone think highly of himself. And what is this very special occasion?" She replied sarcastically, once again.

"Your birthday." I replied. I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't react badly to this. I remembered her mentioning her birthday a couple of weeks ago, so I wanted to something special for it.

Max POV

"Your birthday." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't really think he would remember that my birthday was tomorrow. And even though he did, the last thing I wanted was a birthday party and presents.

"Fang, I don't want anything."

"I knew you'd say that!" He said triumphantly. "Which is why I'm not going to give you anything, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in that park where we hung out for the first time."

"Um…okay, but I'll have to bring Angel and Gazzy." I reminded him.

"No you won't. My mom will watch them for us." He said joyfully.

I couldn't believe it. I loved Angel and Gazzy, but I watched them everyday, and I was a little tired of acting like a parent to them. I was only a 14, well almost 15, year old.

"You sure?" I asked, trying to hide the obvious happiness in my voice.

"Definitely." He replied. "Nudge has always wanted a little sister to make over, and my mom has at least 500 of my old army men that I never use for Gazzy."

"Okay. That'd be so awesome." I said, relieved. An entire day without watching Angel and Gazzy. It would be heaven.

"Yes!" he practically shouted.

"Wow Fang. Too much sugar?" I teased.

"Oh shut up! Bye Max!"

"Bye!" I replied cheerfully. I was truly happy for the first time in days.

Fang POV

Max. English Essay. Max. I really want some Oreos. Max. Max. That was basically how my mind was working these days.

I whistled cheerfully as I made my way to the kitchen for some good old double stuffed Oreos.

"Wow Fang. What inspired this mood?" My mom said.

"Uh…nothing?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Would a certain girl named Max be the cause of all this recent happiness?" Mom smiled at me knowingly.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Maybe," I mumbled. "Hey, uh, mom? Do you think you could watch Angel and Gazzy, Max's little sister and little brother, tomorrow? I, uh, kind of invited Max to go to the park with me tomorrow since it's her birthday."

Mom smiled again, "Sure. Just tell Max to drop them by whenever."

I looked up, relieved. "Thanks Mom!"

"No problem, I'll do anything for a girl that makes my son smile like that. Fourteen and you've already got your first love!"

"Mom!" I said.

"What are you saying she's not?" Mom said, laughing.

I glared at her. She smiled that knowing smile once more and left the room chuckling.

Once I was satisfied that she was out of earshot, I said what I had been thinking for a while now, "She is. She definitely is."

**TA-DAA! I am actually quite happy about how this chapter turned out., but I would like to know what YOU think. Too much sappiness? Not enough Fax? Do you really want some double stuffed oreos now, 'cuz I know I do? Leave it all in the reviews!**

**Remember Jeff the llama? He wants you to review. Review and you might get to meet his friend Lenny.**

**Have a great day! Remember, Jeff loves you! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter is super super random. I had the entire story planned out and then I was just thinking about it today and decided to add this chapter in before Max's birthday.**

**I know this is Valentine's Day, so I should probably make this all romantic, but that's not how I roll, but don't worry peoples. The romance (and drama) is coming soon. Very soon, but I just decided to add this chapter in before all of that.**

**So let me know what you think, and I promise to update soon. I've had this research paper, so that's why I haven't updated lately.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. I don't really want to be an old man, no offense to James Patterson, though I would not mind owning Maximum Ride.**

**Oh and about the llama last chapter. I really did make a llama! But the computer messed it all up! –tear- So now meet the invisible alpaca named Lenny, because my computer has something against llamas:**

**Bonus points to you if you find the Kurt Vonnegut reference! (Kurt Vonnegut's this awesome countercultural seventies writer. I totally recommend his books.)**

Fang POV

The last thing I wanted to do on the day before Max's birthday was mow someone's lawn. But it pays money, and money buys food, and food keeps you alive. Ergo, I was mowing the lawn.

Some rich lady decided she just _had_ to have a party tomorrow and her lawn just _wasn't _good enough for the occasion, the occasion being her Chihuahua's birthday. Someone has a little too much time on their hands.

"I know its late, so I'll pay extra," She called from her porch, "You boys want some lemonade?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I said back politely. Yeah, I know. Me, being polite. If Max were here she would so kick my ass. But Max wasn't here and the politer you were the better the tips are, so I was being polite.

"I'll take some!" Boaz called out.

"Dude, say thank you," I muttered underneath my breath, glaring at him.

"Why?" he snarled at me.

This was why I hated being paired with Boaz. He was the only kid my age in the lawn mowing business, or at least that I knew of, but he was also the only jackass.

I did my best not to snarl back. "Tips!" I whispered.

"Oh, right." He put back on a polite smile, "Thank you Mrs. Thompson. You look smokin' today by the way."

Mrs. Thompson let out a small girlish giggle and went back into the house. The air was still full of her perfume. I tried my best not to gag.

"Smokin'?" I asked, sarcastically.

Boaz shrugged. "Old chicks around here used to be the cheerleaders and prom queens when they went to high school. They like stuff that makes 'em feel young."

I thought for a moment, "Fair enough."

Usually I don't take advice from Boaz. He's what Max would call a "sexist pig", but I might have to try that one out. Anything for extra tips.

I pictured myself saying that. Then I pictured how Max would react if she saw me saying that to some old lady. She would crack up and never let me live it down.

On second thought, I'm never trying that.

I struggled to pull the lawn mower off the truck bed. It didn't budge. I tugged at it again. Still nothing. This time I out all of my might into it.

It rolled off the truck and landed on me. Ow.

Boaz cracked up. "Well boy, guess you can mow if you want to that badly.

I groaned as I pushed the lawn mower off of me. "Don't call me boy." I scowled out him.

"Whatever you say, boy."

Breath. Think happy thoughts. I chanted in my head. What would Max do?

Well, Max would take him down. Maybe it's best not to ask what Max would do.

I really have to stop this thinking about Max every minute of everyday. I feel like a freaking stalker, but I can't help it.

Argh. Max is making me crazy.

And there I go thinking about Max again.

I got to my feet and hauled the lawn mower to the edge of the lawn. I grunted as I pulled the crank.

15 minutes into mowing the huge lawn Boaz signaled me to stop.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"She's coming soon." Boaz said.

"What?" Now I was just confused.

"This girl, man, she is HOT!" Boaz grinned. "Every night at 8:20 she's here without fail, running. She lives in that house over there." He pointed to this huge house on the right that made all the other houses look like dollhouses.

"So you're stopping me from working, so I can stalk some girl?"

Boaz looked at me, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah. Believe me, dude. I'm doing you a favor. She is the hottest girl you would ever see."

"I have someone I like." I muttered.

"And? That doesn't stop you from looking."

I was about to argue with him, but he whisper shouted, "There she is."

A girl about our age was running our way. And yeah, Boaz was right. She was hot. I immediately felt bad for saying that, because I totally though Max was the most beautiful girl, but this girl was really hot. In fact she looked a lot like-

"Max?" I asked, incredulous.

Boaz mouth hung open. "Dude you know her?"

I couldn't take my eyes off Max. I could hear her music blasting from all the way over here, so luckily she couldn't hear us.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

Boaz chuckled. "Looks like you want to be a little more than best friends."

I was shocked that I snapped out of my trance. "What?"

He shrugged. "Well its pretty obvious. You're drooling even more than me."

I couldn't really argue with that, so I just shrugged back at him.

"Well it looks like your not gonna take a chance, so could you introduce me?"

"No." I glared at him. I hated seeing guys look at Max at school and boaz was even worse than all of them combined. He was not touching her.

"Come on man. Two days ago I saw her crying and I was about to go over there and 'comfort' her." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I could not believe this guy. Yeah, Max was completely amazing, but that didn't mean he could go all sexist pig about her. She was mine, though Max would totally kill me for saying that. I swear one more comment from this guy and I was gonna- wait. He said he saw Max crying? _Max?_ Max who is the strongest person I know? Max that thinks crying is the sign of weakness?

"She was crying?" I asked.

"Yup." Boaz wasn't really paying much attention to me; he was too busy staring at Max. "Man, I'd tap that."

I'd had enough of this guy. Its bad enough he makes these comments all the time about girls, but about Max?

I punched him. In the face. Blood gushed from his nose and I took some satisfaction from seeing that.

"Dude, what the hell?" He shouted at me, but I was already running to catch up with Max.

I got to be about 20 yards behind Max and I slowed down to think about what I was doing. She would think I was stalking her or something.

I hung back and decided to follow her, which is basically the definition of stalking.

What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things.

Plus, I wanted to figure out why she had been crying. So yeah, I followed her.

When Max reached her house I saw Angel waiting for her, crying.

Max looked pissed. I would not want to get in her way. I had never actually seen her look this mad.

Angel started saying something to Max, but I couldn't hear it.

Max looked pissed and ran up to the house where a figure waited for her on the porch.

They argued for a while, but then Max nodded her head. She went back to Angel and brought her back to the house.

My brain was still trying to process what happened. My best guess was that Max had an older brother or something and they had bullied Angel. Max was super overprotective of Angel and Gazzy.

I decided that I would ask Max about it tomorrow. I took one last look at Max, and then I left.

I was starting to feel like a creeper.

**Yeah so fang's kind of stalkerish. Whatever, he's crazy because he's in love. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update. If I had it my way, homework would be illegal.**

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson... I got nothing. I'm not James Patterson and I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Oh and I'm sure all of you were on the edge of your seats about the Vonnegut reference. Well, nobody guessed it –sigh-, but Boaz is a character in the book **_**The Sirens of Titan.**_

Fang POV

I walked around the park, scanning the perimeter for Max, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I walked around the park again, but she still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Now I was starting to freak. Maybe she forgot, or maybe she hates me now, or maybe something happened to her and she's lying dead somewhere in the streets, dead, or maybe…Man, liking a girl was hard! I thought I worried about things before, but this was a whole new level of stress.

In the end I just stood underneath the tree that Max and I had once sat beneath. Correction, I did stand under the tree until something from the branches of the tree pounced on me.

I heard the leaves rustling, but before I could turn around something hit me in the back. Hard. I ended up splayed across the grass face down with Max sitting on my back smirking.

"Hey Fang!" she said happily. "It was fun watching you freak out earlier!"

I glared at her. "It's nice to see you too Max. Thanks for jumping on me; I really needed that."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me, "Whatever I can do to help."

"You wanna get off of me now? No offense, but I think my back is about to break." I said sarcastically.

She faked hurt. "Fang, I am offended! You have gravely hurt my feelings and now you must face punishment. As punishment…" Max raised her fist and I winced. Then, I heard Max take off running, "Last one to the ice cream stand pays," she shouted back to me.

I jumped to my feet and took off.

Damn, Max was fast. I was sprinting with everything I had and she was still 20 yards ahead of me. Usually, no one could beat me.

Max looked over her should and grinned. "I'll slow down, so you can regain some of your self esteem Fang!" she shouted. She wasn't even out of breath!

True to her word, Max slowed down enough that I could catch up with her, but it was still a struggle.

"Wow Fang, you suck. I thought you'd at least be able to keep up with me," Max said playfully.

"It's not my fault you're so damn fast," I gasped. Max smirked and then started sprinting, because apparently, she wasn't sprinting before. Yeah, I know, it's insane.

So yeah, Max ended up beating me to the Ice Cream Stand in a major way. I would've been humiliated, except for, well, she was Max, and Max could get away with almost anything.

Max POV

When Fang invited me to the park I had no idea what to expect. After all, I've never had a birthday party, never been invited to one for that matter, so it's not like I really know what I'm doing. But, to my surprise, I was having fun. Ambushing Fang by jumping from a tree is way more epic than you would expect, and the bonus of ice cream always helps.

"How are you going to eat all of that?" Fang asked, eyeing my gigantic ice cream come.

"I'll manage," I smirked. My love of ice cream plus the fact that I usually never get to eat it means that whoever buys me ice cream will be spending a lot of money. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll pay you back for the ice cream," I said confidently, though I had no idea where I would get the money for paying Fang back. It was only about 5 bucks, but Jeb doesn't really like to provide for his children, so I'm gonna have to scrounge the money up somehow. Maybe I could just "borrow" a couple of dollars from Jeb's wallet. Of course if he catches me I'll probably be beaten within an inch of my life, so maybe that's not a great idea.

Fang sighed, "Max it's your birthday _and_ you won fair and square; just take the ice cream."

"No can do. I repay my debts no matter how small and insignificant they are!" I shouted overdramatically. A few of the Moms and Babysitters sitting on benches turned to stare at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and, I swear, one of them flicked me off.

Fang saw it too and collapsed into fits of laughter. "So much for the nice people in the rich suburbs," he snickered.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I said while glaring at the lady, "these people are all about image. Trust me, they're evil on the inside." I couldn't help laughing along with Fang.

"Damn it Fang, you're ruining my death glare!" I exclaimed, punching him. The lady was now staring at my awkward combination of laughing and glaring. The overall effect was not very scary.

Fang punched me back softly, still laughing. "Sorry Max, can't help it." I scowled at him. He looked at me with something I didn't really recognize in his eyes. Affection, maybe? But that wasn't possible.

"You're cute when you scowl," he said softly.

Okay, did Fang just call me _cute_? I felt my cheeks starting to burn. Was I blushing? This is not happening. No. Nope. Nada. I'm just getting sunburned.  
Some old lady passed by us; she must have seen Fang looking at me and/or me blushing, because she exclaimed, "You two are so cute together! Oh, young love. Enjoy it while you can."

If I wasn't blushing before I sure as hell was now. I had to get out of here. Thinking fast I sputtered out, "Oh look at that…. awesome swing set. I'm gonna go swing. Wanna come Fang? Race you! Bye!" I took off sprinting towards the swings, knowing Fang couldn't catch up with me.

I did NOT like Fang. I'm just acting weird, must be stress or something. God knows I have enough of that. That's right, I'm just stressed. I do not like my best friend, not that way.

Fang POV

Am I dreaming or did Max just blush?

I didn't mean to call Max cute, it just kind of slipped out. I was about to say just kidding or something, but then I saw her blushing. She didn't even deny what the old lady said; she just ran away.

Is it possible Max likes me too? The cynic inside of me sneered. Maybe Max just was…overly stressed or something.

I ran over to the swing set where Max was swinging. Her eyes were closed and she had a serene expression on her face. She was beautiful.

I got on the swing next to Max's, but instead of swinging I just watched her. Yup, this is what love does to you folks; it turns you into a full-fledged stalker.

Max opened her eyes. She saw me watching her and blushed again. "You gonna swing or what?" she asked.

I glared at her. "I'll swing."

"Good," she smiled, "Because, in case you were wondering, swinging is the even more epic than ice cream."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Even better than ice cream. What makes it so appealing?"

I meant it as a joke, but Max contemplated it for a second. "It's the closest I'll get to flying," she said. I had a feeling that she was talking more to herself than to me. She had this far off look on her face that she sometimes wore. She looked almost sad.

"If you could fly, where'd you go?" I asked.

Max just kept swinging so I figured she either didn't hear me or didn't want to answer. I was guessing the latter. Max was like that. One minute I could read her like a book, and the next she was a total enigma.

A moment later she stopped her swing and answered, "Everywhere. Anywhere. Just never here. If I were free I would never come back. Never talk to anyone again; nobody would even remember me. I would be gone, scattered in the wind." Her face was peaceful, but something was definitely wrong.

"I would remember you," I said quietly.

She looked up and smiled softly. "No you wouldn't Fang. Everybody forgets at some point."

"I won't. Not ever." I said, stronger this time.

"Thanks," she said, staring up at the sky. Then huge raindrops started pouring down on us.

"Come on," I exclaimed, "I know a cave place near here."

Max looked like she had just been shocked out of a trance. She nodded dumbly and followed me towards the cave.

Max POV

Crap! I did not just say any of that to Fang. I'm such an idiot! I can't say stuff like that to people.

I raced alongside Fang to the cave. I had to end this friendship. I was getting attached, that's the worst possible thing that could happen to me.

**I had a bit of a writers block when I started this chapter, so there may be a few oddly constructed/oddly worded sentences here and there, but I hope you still liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I am a horrible lazy person for not updating, but, hey, late is better than never? Right?...ish? Okay. Okay. Lower your pitchforks I'll update regularly from now on.**

**Oh and this is in present tense as opposed to past tense. I'm just trying out different writing styles. Tell me which you like better.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Maximum Ride**

Angel POV

"Hello," Fang's mother smiles down at me. Her skin's olive and a bit lighter than Fang's. Her dark hair tied up in a ponytail; she's wearing an apron and she's drying her hands on a towel. Just like a real mom. She looks really nice, but I can't bring myself to respond. I just give her a shy smile. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've never been over to a person's house before. Max said that all I have to do is be nice and remember all the manners she taught me and I'll have a fun time.

Max is usually right, so I take a deep breath. "Hello. I'm Angel," I squeak out. I swallow. Max is brave; she stands up to Jeb all the time. I can be brave too. I hold out my hand, "It's nice to meet you."

She takes my hand and shakes it. "Why you are such a polite young lady. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Jackson. **(A/N: I don't remember if I gave Fang a last name, so just go with it.)** And may I say, you look very pretty."

I grin and look down at my pink sparkly tutu. "Thank you!" I say excitedly. I'm so happy she noticed it. Jeb never talks to me and Max tries to be nice, but she's always really busy so sometimes she doesn't say stuff like that. "It's my favorite! I wore it especially for today! This is the first time I've ever been to any else's house!"

Mrs. Jackson gives me a strange look. "Really?" she asks. She looks kind of confused and maybe upset, so I think she may be mad at me. I lower my head and stare at the ground. My face feels like it's burning and I'm sure I'm red as a fire truck. I hope I don't start crying. Max never cries.

"Oh Angel. I don't mean that as a bad thing." Mrs. Jackson says quickly, "I'm very happy that you got to come over!"

I lift my head and see her smiling at me. "Really?" I ask.

"Really." She says. "And who is this strong young man?"

Gazzy's chest puffs up with pride. He walks forward, "I'm Gazzy."

"Nice to meet you Gazzy. I have a present for you." Mrs. Jackson says.

Gazzy's eyes light up. "Really? I love presents. I don't get them a lot though. Last year I got this hat from Jeb. It's the first present he's ever given me. I wear it everyday." Gazzy points proudly to the camo hat on his head.

Mrs. Jackson gives Gazzy the same look she gave me. I wish Max was here so I would know what we were doing wrong, but Max already left. "Who's Jeb?" Mrs. Jackson asks carefully.

"Oh that's my dad!" Gazzy says, "But we don't call him Dad 'cuz sometimes-"

I stomp on Gazzy's foot hard and glare at him. A Max glare, I like to call it. Sometimes I practice my glares in the mirror. That way if Jeb tries to hurt Max again maybe I can glare at him and it will scare him. Then he will stop.

Gazzy looks at me confused, but then he sees my glare and nods. He understands. We aren't supposed to tell people about Jeb. Max told us if we did people would get hurt and then we'd get separated. Max says that we would all go to different homes and we might not be able to see each other again. I don't want that to happen and neither does Gazzy.

Gazzy and I both stare up at Mrs. Jackson while she looks down at us. She's still confused.

"So can I please have my present now?" Gazzy asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes. Let me get it for you," Mrs. Jackson says quickly. She looks like she just broke out of a daze.

Once she leaves the room I poke Gazzy in the back. "Max said we were supposed to be polite." I whisper.

Gazzy turns to glare at me, but I glare back at him. My glare is better than his. I know it is, because he immediately backs down. "I said please," he mutters.

I stop and think. He did say please. Maybe he was polite after all. "Okay," I say happily, "Never mind."

"I'm back!" Mrs. Jackson says, holding something behind her back. "Close your eyes Gazzy."

Gazzy looks at her suspiciously, but then covers his eyes. Mrs. Jackson takes a plastic bag full of little figurines out from behind her back. "Okay," she says, "You can open your eyes."

Gazzy opens his eyes. He looks at the bag and then looks like he's about to explode from happiness. "Army men!" he shouts joyfully, "I've always wanted some! They're so cool! Can I play with them? Please!"

Mrs. Jackson laughs, "Yes Gazzy, you can play with them. And you can take them home with you if you want. Fang never plays with them anymore."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gazzy yells. He gives Mrs. Jackson a quick hug and then grabs the bag and runs into the living room. I watch him take out the army men and make them shoot at each other. I'm kind of sad now, though. I didn't get a present.

I tug on Mrs. Jackson's apron and gesture for her to lean down. She leans down and I quietly whisper in her ear, "Don't tell Max I said this. I'm supposed to be polite, but could I, maybe, have a present too?" I hope she doesn't get mad at me, but I never get presents and I don't think it's very fair for me not to get a present when Gazzy gets one.

Mrs. Jackson stands up and smiles at me. "Why Angel! Of course you get a present! Do you like princess clothes?"

I nod my head up and down until it feels like its about to fall off. I'm smiling so hard that my checks hurt. I love princess clothes!

"Nudge!" Mrs. Jackson calls. A girl comes running into the kitchen. She has brown skin. Its kind of Mocha colored. Her hair is curly and she's wearing the most awesome outfit I've ever seen in my life. Every single piece of clothing is pink and sparkly. It's amazing.

"I love your tutu!" Nudge squeals. "It's so cute, and I have the perfect crown to go with it!"

"Thank you!" I say. I'm so happy I can barely speak. I've always wanted a tiara.

"Nudge loves to give people makeovers, so I figured that you might want to let her to do that. Is that okay with you?" Mrs. Jackson asks.

I nod frantically.

"Whoa, someone's hyper," Nudge giggles, "Well you can join the club! I had coffee today! I love coffee! Come on!" She grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall to her room.

"Nudge, don't forget to give her all your old dress clothes that don't fit!" Mrs. Jackson calls after us.

"I know!" Nudge yells that and then proceeds to tell me about the importance of eye shadow. I hope it doesn't look like I'm hanging on to her every word even though I totally am. Nudge is so awesome. Almost as awesome as Max.

_TIME LAPSE! WHOOP! WHOOP!_

This is the best day I've ever had. "You're mom is so nice! " I tell Nudge as she's pulling me back into her room. For the last hour we've been modeling all the awesome outfits that Nudge put together for Mrs. Jackson.

"Yeah! I know! And she has a great fashion sense. She's the best Mom ever!" Nudge exclaims. "What's your mom like?" Nudge asks.

I don't really know how to answer her. My mom died a long time ago; I don't even remember her, but whenever I tell people this they get sad. And I don't want Nudge to get sad. I like Nudge. But Max says we should always tell the truth if it's not too dangerous to. I don't think it would be dangerous to tell Nudge this, so I say, "I don't know. She died and I don't remember her, but Max says that she was really nice and that she loved me very much."

Nudge looks surprised at first, but then she gives me a sad smile, "I'm sure she loved you a lot Angel."

"Thanks!" I pause for a second and think. "Can I ask you a question Nudge?"

"Sure! You can ask me anything!" She says happily.

"Does your Mom like me?" I ask shyly. I really want to know, but at the same time I'm afraid of what Nudge will say.

Nudge gives me a weird look, "Why do you care?"

I pull on my hair nervously. Nudge curled it earlier. "She's so nice. I want her to like me." I whisper.

"Of course she likes you, silly! She likes all of my friends!" Nudge exclaims.

I look up in surprise to what Nudge says, "I'm your friend?" I ask.

"Yup!" Nudge says as she gives me a hug. "And you're a super awesome fashionista!"

"Thanks! Hey, friends tell each other secrets, right?"

"Yup!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah. Of course." Nudge says dramatically.

"I wish I had a mom too." I whisper. "I love Max and she tries really hard to take care of Gazzy and me, but she's so busy with us and school, and I think she gets tired of it. She never would tell me that, though. I can just tell. And she gets sad sometimes, but she doesn't have anyone to help her or make her feel better. That's why I want to have a mom."

"That's so sad!" Nudge says, "but what about your dad? He helps, right?"

I look at Nudge. Max told me to never tell anyone about Jeb, but Nudge is my friend. So I think that means I'm allowed to tell her. I shake my head, "Jeb doesn't help. He's actually really mean. He hits Max a lot. She gets really hurt, but she has to get hurt so he doesn't hurt me and Gazzy."

Nudge's eyes go super wide. She looks like she's about to freak out. My eyes start to water.

"Don't tell anyone!" I say hurriedly. "Jeb told me if I told anyone he'd kill Max." I sniffle, trying to keep the tears in. Max never cries. Max never cries, but I can't help it. Tears spill out of my eyes and run down my checks. I take a big gulp of air, so I can finish what I was saying. "I don't want Max to die," I'm sobbing now. I feel pathetic. Max never gets mad at me when I cry; she always tries to make me feel better. She gives me hugs and sometimes she'll even buy me ice cream. Once she even let me watch Ariel even though it was a school night. But I still feel weak. Max gets a lot more hurt than I ever do, but she never cries. Why can't I be strong like Max? I want to be like Max. And I don't want Max to die.

Nudge hugs me. "It's okay, Angel. I know how to make this better."

"How?" I whimper.

"We have to tell my mom. She'll know what to do," Nudge whispers. She takes my hand and leads me to the hallway, but I struggle against her. I scream, but she is still stronger than me.

Mrs. Jackson rushes towards us. "What's going on Nudge?" She demands.

"Angel's dad-" Nudge begins, but I cut her of by kicking her in the stomach. She doubles over in pain. I feel really bad about it. I don't think Nudge will want to be my friend anymore. That makes me sad, but I don't want Max to die, so I had to kick her.

Nudge grabs both of my feet so I land on the floor. She keeps a tight grip on my legs, so I can't kick her again.

Gazzy runs in. "What's going on?" He sees Nudge who has me pinned down. "What's wrong with you?" He screams, starting towards Nudge, "Why are you hurting her?"

He runs to me but before he can reach me Mrs. Jackson grabs him. "Calm down," She shouts, "Everyone needs to calm down." We were all so startled that we shut up. "Good," she says, "Now Nudge, what is going on?"

I start to struggle so Nudge can't say anything.

"Angel's dad-" Nudge says, but once again I cut her off by screaming. I scream for a good twenty seconds but eventually I need a breath of air.

In the quick time that I use to take a breath, Nudge shouts at the top of her lungs, "Angel's dad hits Max!"

Both Mrs. Jackson's and Gazzy's eyes go wide.

I start sobbing again, louder this time. Max is going to die. I don't want her to die.

**REVIEW! **


	13. Not a real chapter, but read it anyways!

**Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter (fair warning!). I know, I hate the whole fake chapter thingymobbobers. I go to my email and a story has updated and I get all excited, and then I'm like oh, never mind. No chapter for me. But I still like to read what the author says, because, I don't know, I just like author's notes.**

**So a few announcements:**

**I will update soon, probably within the next week. I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now. I know what I want to happen, I'm just not sure how I'm going to make it happen. I've got the general idea, now I need the details. So yeah, I will update soon!**

**I'm going on vacation in about a week, but don't worry! I'll still TRY to update. Of course you never know, my family vacations are a bit…..insane. **

**I GOT A TWITTER! I have no idea why. I was just all sleep deprived last night and I randomly decided, hey, why don't I get a twitter? Of course none of my friends have a twitter, so I decided to make it a writing thing. So if you want to and you have a twitter, you should follow me! Right now I only have a random Italian dude following me, which I find both creepy and kind of sad. So if you want to show some love, raise my self esteem, and get to follow a cool person, my user name is soundoflife37. Now go stalk me! Or don't. Whichever pleases you!**

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY! (If you live in America). HAPPY SUMMER! (to everyone!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm pretty sure that half of you hate me and the other half don't even remember what this story is and why you are subscribed to it, but I'm updating, so…um…hurray for that?**

**I could give you some lame excuse, but the truth is that I am a horribly horrible procrastinator, but my new goal is to update once a week and if I don't send me lots of angry messages, they motivate me. **

**So I may be a little rusty, but here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, and after the last couple of books, I'm not sure if I want to own Maximum Ride.**

**BTW: Present tense again.**

FYI: We, dear readers, are now back at the park with Max and Fang, while all that crazy Angel and Gazzy stuff is going on.

Max POV

The rain falls in sheets on me and Fang, soaking us to the core. Still Fang keeps running towards shelter. The entire time we run I am acutely aware that Fang is holding my hand. His fingers are laced with mine as we run along the park. I can feel the calluses on his hands from all those days he spends mowing people's lawns in this god-forsaken neighborhood. Holding hands with Fang is nice. My face begins burning despite the freezing rain.

Finally we reach the other end of the park where a cave-like tunnel stands. It must be a runoff drain for one of the fancy man-made lakes that pop up all around here. I surge ahead pulling Fang after me. I drag him along until we arrive at the tunnel.

"I do not remember the park being that big," Fang pants beside me. I turn to see him gasping for air.

"That's just because you've never run that far with me before," I laugh, letting go of his hand so I can push him back out into the rain. "Loser stays in the rain." I tease.

He tries to come back into the tunnel, but I grab his hands and push him back out into the rain. Now we are locked in a deadly struggle, Fang trying to get back into the tunnel and me determined to push him out.

I glare at Fang trying to appear ferocious, but I end up grinning instead. What about Fang makes me so happy? Maybe it's the fact that he's my first best friend. Or maybe it's something else…

No Max, I scold myself. Focus. I don't like Fang remember? I'm just acting weird because of…I struggle to find a reason…. because of the weather. I snort. Yeah right, _the weather. _Now that's a pathetic excuse, even for me. Maybe I should just admit to myself that I like Fang in a more-than-friendly sort of way. Ha. Like that's going to happen. I am not a typical teen girl desperate for her first love; I am Max the Invincible. I'm just pretend that none of these feelings are happening. Denial is my best friend right now.

"I will win," I say to Fang, struggling to keep my voice serious.

He looks like he is about to respond with some equally determined threat, but then a mischievous light appears in his eyes. "Yes you will." He says and then grabs my hands and pulls me out into the rain with him.

"You jerk!" I sputter as rain pours onto me. He laughs and then pulls me closer to him. We're pretty close now. He's still holding onto my hands, and our fingers are laced together again. He's leaning down so our noses are almost touching and his lips are _right there_.

Bad Max. I struggle to say something, to say anything so I can distract myself.

"I hate it when people are taller than me!" I blurt out.

"What?" he grins. My plan backfired. Now he's leaning in closer to me, and I'm struggling to breath.

"You heard it," I say with mock anger, "I hate it. How can I be the All-Powerful Max if people are taller than me? I realize I am the most fabulous and intimidating person in the world, but still. Tall people cramp my style."

Okay, maybe I went too far, because now he's staring at me like I'm the weirdest person he's ever met.

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met," he says.

I stick my tongue out at him. "That better be a compliment."

He laughs. "It is," he says. And then he kisses me.

He kisses me. In the park. In the middle of the pouring rain. I may be tough as nails, but come on! Who doesn't want to be kissed in the rain? I admit I melted a little, but only a little.

He draws back, looking more surprised than I feel.

"Um," he stutters. "Um, I, um, was just, um…" He trails off.

"You were just what?" I demand.

"Wait, do you want the truth here or some really lame excuse about how your lips looked sort of blue, so I thought I would warm them up?" He says with an adorable lopsided grin. He looks sort of shy, almost vulnerable.

I can't believe I just called Fang adorable.

"The truth," I say.

"My mother says I should be more spontaneous." He smirks.

I raise my eyebrows at him. When words fail you, sarcasm always comes to the rescue. "So let me get this straight," I say slowly. "You just kissed me, because your mother told you to. Don't get me wrong Fang, I love your Mom, but that's weak."

He laughs. "I've also been wanting to do that for a really long time." This time he's smiling, not smirking.

I just stand there, dumbfounded. My brain is working in hyper-drive, trying to process. Have you ever tried to think after being kissed in the rain by your best friend? It's a pretty hard thing to do. All I can do is think about how it might be nice to be kissed like that again. I swear, kissing kills brain cells.

So I do a stupid thing.

I lean in and kiss him.

Fang POV

I think I'm dreaming, because there is no way in hell Maximum Ride would

kiss me back. Maybe I'm hallucinating; it _is_ getting hard to breath.

Max pulls back, she's breathing hard too. I raise my eyebrows.

She turns bright red. "Shut up Tooth! Your lips looked really cold, so I decided to warm them up with my mouth."

I smile. If possible Max turns even redder. "Stop looking at me like that," she whines. When I continue looking at her, she sticks her tongue out for the second time. "Fine stay out here in the rain, you idiot! I'm going to the nice comforting tunnel-cave-thing!" She exclaims, turning away and running back towards the tunnel.

I wait a second before I follow her. I've got to get this stupid smile off my face. I must seem like a moron, smiling like a crazy person and not saying a word.

Pull it together, Fang. You just kissed the most beautiful awesome girl in the world and then she kissed you back. No big. Wipe that smile off your face. Be cool.

Being in love is hard.

I clear my throat together and then follow Max into the cave.

Max POV

I think my theory about the brain cells is right, because Fang is just standing out in the rain with a big dopey smile on my face. Oh god, am I smiling too? Ugh. I am smiling. I'm an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

I try not to punch a hole in the tunnel wall. Luckily, being apart from Fang has let me regain my brain cells. Unluckily, my brain cells are mad at me.

What the _hell _was I thinking? I'm supposed to be Maximum Ride, the girl who does what takes to survive, the girl who does not get close to other people. I'm supposed to protect Angel and Gazzy.

Oh god, Angel and Gazzy. I glance at my watch. 5:45. Shit. Jeb! He'll be home soon. Angel and Gazzy are halfway across town, and I don't have time to get them. They'll just have to stay at Fang's until I'm finished making dinner for Jeb.

Just as I'm about to sprint of home, Fang enters the cave. Damnit. How am I going to explain this to him? 'Hi guy I just made out with! I've got to go home so my psycho Dad doesn't smash my face in because I forgot to make him dinner.' Yeah. That'll work out great.

"Um…hi." I say. Don't hyperventilate Max. You can still get home in time.

"Hey," Fang says. His grin fades as he looks at my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I've got to go home. Right now. Or my Dad will murder me," I wince. Not the best word choice. "So I'm just gonna pick up Gazzy and Angel at say, 7:30?" I'm so nervous that my words are coming in a rapid-fire succession now. "So we'll just talk about this whole making out thing later. Well, um… see ya!"

I give a quick wave, and then turn and sprint away towards home. That was possibly the worst good-bye I've ever heard.

As I'm running the day goes over and over in my mind, until I finally make a decision. Fang is making a fool out of me, and Darwin says that the fool never survives. Fang may make me happy, but I care more about Angel and Gazzy's survival than my happiness. I'm never talking to Fang again.

Fang's POV

I'm an idiot. I punch the tunnel wall and then hiss as pain shoots through my arm.

What did I do? I just ruined the best friendship I've ever had. I sigh and sit against the tunnel wall. How long has Max been gone? Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. How long will she stay gone? Probably forever. I know Max. She has a wall between her and the rest of the world, between her and me. She'll never let that wall be broken down.

The cheery ring of my cell phone distracts me momentarily. I pick it up and consider hurling it at the wall, but then think better of it. It was a present from my mom, a present that cost money. I'm not in the habit of wasting money. Besides, maybe it's Max.

"Hello?' I say, trying and failing to be casual.

"Hey Fang. It's Nudge." Nudge's voice is drained of all its usual happiness. She sounds tired, and maybe a little bit sad. "You okay? You sound weird."

"Yeah. I'm fine." My teeth are clenched now. What horrible thing has happened that put Nudge in such a sad state. "What about you?" I ask. Worry creeps through my voice.

"I'm fine." She says, but then her voice breaks and I can tell she's crying. "I'm fine, but Angel and Gazzy aren't. And neither is Max."

"What?" I jolt up into a standing position and then begin pacing around the tunnel. "Nudge what's going on?"

Nudge sniffles. I'm tempted to tell her to hurry up and say something, but she sounds like glass right now, and I don't want to be the one that breaks her.

Finally she takes a deep breath and answers with a shaking voice, "I was playing with Angel and she told me that sometimes Jeb's mean to Max."

"Yeah. I've heard that Max doesn't really like her father, but not every family an be as nice as our Nudge." I say, trying to comfort her.

"No, not like that," Nudge says. "He _hurts _Max. She's had to go to the hospital before."

I freeze. "What?" The invincible Max, my Max, is being hurt by someone? It just didn't seem possible.

Nudge must've heard the astonishment and horror in my voice because she sniffles and says, "Yeah. I know. It just doesn't seem real. But it will be okay Fang. Mom already called Jeb to give him a piece of her mind, and now she's calling the cops. They're gonna be fine."

I can't believe Nudge is trying to comfort me. I'm about to respond to say-I don't know what, when something hits me like a brick: Mom called Jeb. Jeb is on his way home. Max is on her way home. Max is in trouble.

"Nudge, I have to go," I say into the phone and then quickly end the call. I sprint out of the tunnel towards Max's house, hoping I'm not too late.

**So….ta-da! Yup. Haven't written in a while if you can tell, and it's even more mushy than usual. Yippy.**

**REVIEW FOR A VIRTUAL PIE!**


End file.
